Loveless Grey Figures
by The DarkCat
Summary: When Sanae was still alive, did Ritsu care for her, or did he not care at all? Ignorence is bliss, so maybe he is not at fault, when her feelings are being ignored.


A story i wrote. A oneshot that took longer then needed, please read if your interested. The events take place inside Seven Voices academy, while Sanae was still alive.

"Have a couple days passed?"

"I haven't noticed. How often had I kept coming to this old building?"

The 15 year old questioned himself while silently stepping inside the old school.

"Why am I even doing this..."

Ever since Sanae had shown him Chiokos ring, Ritsu started avoiding her.

The dreadful appearance of that item, had shifted his mind and torn at it with questions of 'how?' and 'why?'.

"Sanae... for all I care... She could just..."

He found himself facing a dirty, stained wall, that was inside the unusable building. He stood motionless, facing it, with his head finally lowering down to greet an even more foul ground.

"I'll throw up..."

Frightened of the thought he ran to the toilets.

Leaned against one he waited, waited for another thought to break free from his skull. Maybe then he could really ring out every single one of them, along with all the contents in his stomach.

That moment never came, so as a result all the thoughts stayed inside the shell, slowly eating away at its insides.

"What conclusion do I possibly want to make?"

"Maybe she lied?"

"I'm not making any sense, I should just stop thinking about..."

Still facing the unclean toilet he noticed a pure white thick line.

"Is this my arm!?"

Shocked he bolted up, almost tripping in the all the mess around him. The young student turned around and stared at the unrecognizeble reflection in the mirror.

"What happened to me, how did I turn so pale?"

"I just came here, i wasn't like this!"

Disgusted he raised his voice against the reflection.

"Oh. Seems dreadfull..." A voice behind him spoke.

"Sanae... what are..." The male student didn't even bother to face her.

"I just took a peak at this room while searching, but what luck I found you." Her voice seemed sweet, almost malicious.

Clearly shook by her sudden appearance, Ritsu noticed his blank arm trembling.

"Whats wrong?" She started walking closer to the other student.

"Are you not feeling well?"

The feeling of hurling out all the thoughts came up again, rushing everything towards Ritsu's throath.

"You'r not well at all !" She came dashing towards him.

"Ritsu!" She shouted, taking his hand, that lost all its former colour.

"Sanae..."

"Sanae... for all I care... She could just die."

All at once something inside spasmed, causing Ritsu to arch his back towards the sink.

"Ritsu! Whats wrong!"

"Was she concerned about me?" His eyes widened from the pain.

"Ritsu!" Nothing else was audible. The silent pause streched. Until.

"Ph... ghh... gh..." Slowly Ritsus hand fell from his mouth, his fingers hently slid down his chin and neck.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa..."The hand revealed a cracked smile on the students face.

"She cares? Cares? Cares? CaresCaresCaresCARESCARES?"

A mess of the former man stared at Sanaes broken down emotion.

" *She*... Cares?"

" Ritsu what are you doing?" Her silent, half voiced question drifted of thru the corners of the room.

"I guess she's beyond salvation... She won't change." Ritsu kept glaring back and forth at Sanae.

"Hey... Sanae."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" she shouted at the male student first.

Confused and starteled the girl quickly lost her peaceful fasade.

"I am trying to help you! So please anwser..." Spoke her crumbling temper.

"You are not acting like yourself. Its clear that you are mad at me.."

Sanaes sight fell down.

Staring back at the mirror Ritsu murmured...

"Why... do you think that?"

"Well..." Her voiced lowered so much it seemed she was murmuring.

"Because your avoiding me..." she raised her head and tilted it to the side.

"Why else would you be here, Ritsu?"

A voiceless pause indicated that the questionee had no anwser.

"I..." He quivered. "...I"

Ritsu felt his own mind begin to get numb.

"I guess its true, your avoiding me, you dont like me... You hate me." She covered her face as she began to cry, crumbling further.

A reflection filled with sorrow stared back at the male student, and it never looked down at the weeping girl.

"Hig... ghh... R-Ritsu!..." Her small arms gently clutched his sleeve.

"Ritsu..." Sanae pleeded, with eyes full of tears. Not getting a responce she strengthened her grip on his arm.

"Am I that meaningless to you!" Her legs broke down, causing her to fall down on her knees.

"Quit it." "Im sick of it."

"I... I knew it, you only care about Chouko." Sanae trembled.

Ritsu's other hand fell on her head.

"Ugh... hghg..." The girl felt no comfort from his touch and kept on weeping.

"Sanae..."

Ritsus hand tightly griped her hair.

"Aah!" She clutched the arm that was harming her.

"What..." All of her sight distorted once the pain escalated.

Ritsu forced the younger girl to the ground.

"Quit crying about everything!" Angered Ritsu staggered away, abandoning the other student.

He left the bathrooms and headed down the hallway that was covered by sunlight. The windows on one side of the hall seemed clearer than anything else in the school.

Not paying much attention to the detail Ritsu walked further the hall.

"Just... just stay... there..." He glanced back at the bathroom then stepped further away.

For a second a shadow fell, blocking the sun and drowning a part of the hall in a dirty grey.

"I wonder who that was?"

Sanaes voice sickly echoed behind the student, mixing with the silent thump of something hiting the ground outside the school.

"What...?" Ritsu stared into space.

Sanae giggled, her knees were layered with bruises, but somehow she still maitained the playful fasade.

She still smiled, even when the fact that someone fell from a great height seeped in.

"Chioko..." Ritsu shook. "Chioko!" He ran to the window, trying to see the fallen silhuoette. With no luck, he hurried thru the entrance door, then into the schoolyard.

"Chioko!" He hasn't lost hope for an anwser. The male student traced the window he saw her from, and searched the ground.

But to no avail, noone was there.

"Chioko..." He kept on repeating. "Chioko."

"Help me find her!" Rtsu addresed the girl that emotionlessly stood near a broken streetlamp.

"I wonder... What if she fell into a rose bush, her face would be all torn apart..."

Her cold remark didn't slow the male student down. But his hands started shaking, somehow an uneasy feeling made its way inside Ritsus heart.

"Hey... Maybe she isn't even here."

"What!" He turned around again.

"Sanae! You saw it yourself, something fell, we heard it!"

"I know, but maybe..."

"Corpses don't just disappear." He grunted and continued searching.

"You allready checked there." She spoke.

Not hearing a thing Ritsu paced the wall and searched the tree branches, finaly whispering.

"Nothing here as well."

Sanae stood tired, the awkwardly placed lamppost had became the support for her shoulder.

"I'm tired." She sulked. "I'm tired Ritsu."

"Chioko, where are you?" He kept on repeating his broken search.

"I'm hungry" Her breath formed a white trail in the snow covered world she saw.

"Ritsu..." She waited.

Snow melted and trees grew new leaves, that they dropped in an instant. Leaves formed brown layers around them and coroded the trees.

"Ritsu?" ... The nameless figure whispered.

"I'm starving." Her withered grey hands reached out, her lifeless white sockets in place of her eyes barely ever moved. A misfitting school uniform covered the grey skin.

"Chiouko..." the other silhouette dug his hands into the ground, his collapsed body still moved like before, trapped in the biotope.

The other sat near, observing, pinned in place moving only slightly.

Thank you for reading. Messy Bookshelf.

Now that was a weird turn...


End file.
